Batman: The Season of Infamy
Batman: The Season of Infamy is an anthology film based on the Batman: Arkham Film Trilogy. The film takes place before Batman: Attack On Arkham. The movie focuses on Batman taking down thirteen villains throughout Gotham. Each segment lasts seven minutes long except for the prologue and epilogue. Plot Prologue Batman gets a message from Commissioner Gordon that there is a "Season of Infamy" at Gotham which is filled with thirteen villains. Enigma Conundrum Two-Faced Bandit Batman arrives to the Bank of Gotham which is being robbed by Two-Face and his thugs. He takes out all of them inside the bank as silently as possible. Gunrunner Creature Of The Night Batman finds a bat creature and took a blood sample from the creature after the creature scared him at a building. The blood sample reveals that he is originally Dr. Kirk Langstrom. Batman came to his lab and realized that Langstrom mixed his DNA with that of a vampire bat to cure his deafness. Batman flew towards Man-Bat and cured him of his mutation. Identity Theft Batman found a murder victim with his face cut off. He interrogated a man who claimed that the murderer was Bruce Wayne he told him that he is at Wayne Tower. Batman realized that the killer is at Wayne Tower and took Lucius Fox hostage. The killer had a bandaged face and peeled it off which makes him look and sound like Bruce Wayne. His name is Thomas Elliot. He threatened Batman to bring in Bruce Wayne or Elliot will destroy Wayne Tower. Batman unmasked himself and attacked Elliot. Batman told Fox to keep Elliot in the vault of Wayne Tower and upgrade the tower's security. Lamb To The Slaughter Batman receives a message from Alfred that reporter Jack Ryder will be a sacrifice victim for religious cult leader Deacon Blackfire at the Lady of Gotham statue. Gotham On Fire Batman finds a missing firefighter crew of Station 17 who told Batman that one of the fire stations have been burning up. As the Batmobile applies water on the station, Firefly emerges. The Batmobile chases towards Firefly and Batman attacks him. In From the Cold The Perfect Crime Batman found a dead body chained up at a wall and scanned three unique things about the body and realized that the killer: Lazlo Valentin/Professor Pyg lives at Pretty Dolls Parlor. Batman defeats Pyg's Dollotrons, Pyg and frees the hostages. The Tea Party Batman found a strange hat at the Batcave and was taken to the Mad Hatter's place. The Hatter uses hypnosis on Batman but Batman battles the Hatter and his rabbit thugs. Beneath the Surface Rise Of The Mob Black Mask set a trap on Batman at the Church of Gotham to create drug caches to gain his empire back. Batman later subdues Black Mask and his allies and all of them get sent to GCPD. Cold Call Killer Epilogue All thirteen villains get sent to GCPD and Batman gets a message from Alfred to take the Joker from Blackgate to Arkham Asylum. Cast *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth Enigma Conundrum *Ben Whishaw as Edward Nashton/Riddler Two-Faced Bandit * as Harvey Dent/Two-Face Gunrunner *Scott Porter as Dick Grayson/Nightwing * as Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin Creature Of The Night *Jeff Goldblum as Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat *Sandra Bullock as Francine Langstrom Identity Theft *Matt Damon as Thomas Elliot/Hush *Denzel Washington as Lucius Fox Lamb To The Slaughter * as Jack Ryder *Terrance Stamp as Deacon Blackfire Gotham On Fire *Collin Farrell as Garfield Lynns/Firefly * as Chief Roy Underhill From In the Cold * as Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze * as Nora Fries * as Ferris Boyle The Perfect Crime * as Lazlo Valentin/Professor Pyg The Tea Party * as Jervis Tetch/Mad Hatter Beneath the Surface * as Waylon Jones/Killer Croc Rise Of The Mob * as Roman Sionis/Black Mask Cold Call Killer Quotes Enigma Conundrum Two-Faced Bandit Gunrunner Creature Of The Night Identity Theft *GCPD Helicopter Pilot: Control, we have a victim with a face covered in bandages. It doesn't look good. Over. *Batman: The victim's face has been removed by a murderer known as the Identity Thief. Head wrapped in bandages. I must find the killer and hunt him down. *Batman: Why did you kill him?! **Thug: It wasn't me! You got to believe me! **Batman: Tell me what you saw. **Thug: The killer was actually Bruce Wayne! I saw him cut the man's face off! His face is filled with cuts and bruises! I last saw him at Wayne Tower! **Batman: Thank you. *Hush: Hello, Batman. **Batman: Why did you take Lucius? **Hush: See for yourself. (Unwraps his bandages) I am the surgeon Thomas Elliot. **Lucius Fox: What are you doing? **Batman: Let him go! **Hush: We're just negotiating, are we, Mr. Fox? I have a job for you, Batman. Bring me Bruce Wayne or I bring down this tower. **Batman: Why Wayne? The two of you were friends. **Hush: That brat's family destroyed me, and now, I will destroy him. **Batman: The Waynes stood by you. **Hush: **Batman: **Hush: He denied me what was rightfully mine! **Batman: **Hush: **Batman: (Unmasks himself) Take your best shot, Tommy. **Hush: Bruce? That's impossible. I should have known. Now if you move, I will kill him! I'll do it! (Points gun towards Batman) **Lucius Fox: You have my apologies. Rest assured, I'll be reviewing our security. (Batman puts his mask back on) **Batman: It's alright, Lucius. Are you hurt? **Lucius Fox: I'll be fine, Mr. Wayne. I guess that makes me the lucky one. **Batman: It's not your fault, Lucius. I can't take him to GCPD. Have him locked in the vault here. **Lucius Fox: Of course, sir. Leave it to me. **Batman: (Calls Alfred) Alfred, I've detained Thomas Elliot the Identity Thief at Wayne Tower. I'll have him brought to trial after I find the other fourteen villains. **Alfred: The surgeon? Good lord, I remember the two of you were inseparable. And what of mister Fox? **Batman: He's fine. **Alfred: Oh, that is good news. We'll ensure Mister Elliot sees justice for his crimes. Lamb To The Slaughter *Batman: Alfred, give me a lead on Deacon Blackfire. **Alfred: Sir, it says that Blackfire has taken reporter Jack Ryder to the Lady of Gotham. You must rescue him. *Deacon Blackfire: My dear brethren, we are gathered here in honor of the one true Father. *Deacon Blackfire: (Batman arrives) Who dares disrupt this ritual? **Jack Ryder: Batman, is that you? G-g-get me out of here! **Deacon: This is sacred ground heathen, you do not belong here. But God has sent you so I may bathe in your blood too. My children, the Devil comes clad in black. Slay him where he stands! *Deacon: (After Batman defeats Deacon's disciples) I've faced death more times than you could possibly imagine! I'll be still here when you're dead and gone, Batman. Gotham will be mine. **Batman: Spare me the sermon. (Batman defeats Blackfire and rescues Ryder) Gotham On Fire In From the Cold The Perfect Crime The Tea Party Beneath the Surface Rise Of The Mob Category:Arkham Series Category:Batman Category:Anthology